


Devil's Flesh and Bones

by Lady_Amarant



Series: O You Sinners [5]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to understand what it all means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Flesh and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This serves the plot, but it's mostly indulgent smut. It's one of the hallmarks of my writing.

”Why?”

Xellos’s hand paused, then pulled up over his torso. “You’ll have to be more specific than that!” His hand slid back down, between his legs again as the demon howled around the human prison Zelgadis held onto so hard. A light bite on his ear pressed the Mazoku against his back as Zelgadis gripped the dresser hard, looking down at the wood.

”Why, Xellos? Why did you teleport me here? Why did you-” Irritation beat into him, not his, oh something he wanted so badly. Pleasure weakened the control he had on the demon, Xellos knew that. He had been the first to find out. Zelgadis could feel a hot tongue against his ear, making him shudder. If he had his way, he would still be sleeping under the stars, away from anything like this. Anything away from letting the demon inside feed, and reminding him of what he did to Lastalia. The instant he had been taken to this inn’s empty room - Nostos, he remembered in a haze as a hand slipped under his tunic, was the closest town - he could feel the darker emotions as the hunger roared to life, greedily lapping at it all best it could.

”I couldn’t have you starving yourself, now could I?” Xellos pressed a kiss to where ear met throat, lightly stroking him as he did. “You still haven’t agreed to our proposition.”

The proposition. If he joined the Beastmaster- “Deep Sea Dolphin thinks I already have,” he gasped, head lifting slightly as the touch turned firmer.

Xellos hummed slightly, tone curious. “Does she now...?” His hands paused, then his chin rested on Zelgadis’s shoulder. “Look at you,” he said in wonder. Fingers came up, brushing and lifting his chin. “Hidden behind all that humanity. And oh, you still _feel_ so deeply, so humanly. But look at those eyes!”

No. Zelgadis felt himself trembling as horror - his own, this time - made his hands clench. He knew what he’d see. He didn’t have to look. But finally, his eyes met his reflection’s, meeting a ruby gaze when he had hoped to see a familiar sapphire. It looked more demonic than usual, more... like a Mazoku. He could feel Xellos’s hips rolling against him as the lips reflected in the mirror curved into a smirk. “You’re getting off on this,” he managed, eyes meeting Xellos’s as he opened them.

”As are you.” A quick grope proved the truth of his statement, and Zelgadis doubled over with a gasp. “I choose to do this, though. It seems this is the only way to make you eat...? How strange!” Then he paused, and chuckled against his ear. “Or would mass destruction help?”

”Don’t,” he managed to get out, knowing Xellos knew about Lastalia. It couldn’t be a secret, not after that rush of power he had sent out. The hand between his legs stroked him a few more times, then pulled back.

”But it’s not satisfying! Don’t worry, Zelgadis-sama. I can make it so much better.” With those words - and the hint of sarcasm at the formal address even Zelgadis could hear in his hazy state, he disappeared. At a good time, as it gave him time to try to get his head back in order, pull his clothes back from their disarray...

And get hit with sudden fury as someone screamed, and foreign pain from a fight breaking out. His head dropped again as it rushed through him, body writhing in time with the beat of the emotions around him. Xellos’s presence returned behind him, his naked hands sliding over his hips again, his clothing having formed into bared skin. “There! That’s much better,” came the purr as fingers started to slide his pants down. “You’ll eat so much better like that.” He could feel Xellos drop to his knees as the pants fell, hands stroking over his rear. Zelgadis tensed, the situation breaking through the pleasure of feeding so deeply. He wasn't-

Xellos hummed in understanding. "I'm a lot of your firsts!" he said happily, fingers stroking over skin as dark energy arched across it. "First to make you realize you needed to feed the demon, first to see the blood of the Dark Lord wake inside you... First to do _this_ -" Here, he surged forward, and the warmth of a tongue combined with the feeling of his power against his hole made him gasp, undoing any control he had managed. Zelgadis spread his legs as far as he could with his pants around his ankles, the hunger inside silently begging for more. Xellos lapped at him, circling the muscle with a clever tongue, then pulled back as a curious finger replaced it.

He didn't take long with his fingers. Perhaps it was because it felt too good, and he had said Zelgadis still felt so much. Xellos could still get sick off too many positive emotions from him, probably. Pain lanced through him as Xellos entered him, his and others', unable to tell anymore where he started and another ended. Pain, need, anger, humiliation, pleasure- it all spiraled inside him, making him gasp. And through it all, gluttonously, the demon ate.

The hand that came around, wrapping around his erection finally broke him over the peak, finally made his mind blank in peaceful bliss as he could feel horror and screams around him. Slowly, he relaxed against the dresser, lifting his head languidly to look at Xellos's satisfied reflection. "Are you happy?" he hissed, trying to ignore his own even more monstrous visage.

"I think you came to a death," Xellos mused, making an acidic nausea rise. "Then yes, I'm ecstatic! My Master will be so happy to hear you've-"

"I'm not working for you."

"Oh?" Xellos opened one eye, puzzled. "You haven't- oh, I see!" He raised one finger, smiling. "You mean we have to join you! Rather presumptuous, given how diluted your blood is."

How did he even- "That's not what I meant!"

Xellos finally pulled out slowly, his clothing reforming around him to cover him again. "You can't stay neutral forever. Not with what you've done. If you want your cure..." He patted Zelgadis cheerfully, smiling. "Well, at least my Master is offering to show how you can find more ideas while learning how to destroy towns when you want to!"

Zelgadis shook his head, still reeling from everything. The orgasm, the news of what brought it on, what Xellos just told him... "Just go," he growled. "Take your lies with you. Just... go."

The Mazoku bowed, almost mockingly. “As you wish.”

As Xellos disappeared, Zelgadis carefully reached down and dressed himself again. Every time he heard the offer, it sounded slightly more tempting. Curing himself of the demon, of the hunger racing through him. Though, would it really? How much of it would remain now that it was awake? His hands shook as he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it. If that had been true, then there wasn’t a cure.

There wasn’t a cure. Zelgadis opened his eyes, realizing. He could get rid of the hunger. Become human, no trace of golem or demon. But there would be no cure for the power that destroyed Lastalia. No cure for the lust for destruction. It was another lie. Bait.

”Damn you,” he hissed, ruby eyes meeting his reflection, not sure if the words were to Xellos or the chimera in front of him. “Damn you.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Leave it on the line_   
> _And then he’ll understand_
> 
> -Eliza Rickman, “Devil’s Flesh and Bone,” _O You Sinners_


End file.
